


You've got time

by lovablewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual petplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovablewinchester/pseuds/lovablewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave kudos/comments if you liked it! Maybe request stuff you'd like to happen! I'll try and update this every thursday, too!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You've got time

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked it! Maybe request stuff you'd like to happen! I'll try and update this every thursday, too!

      “Cell #313.” Stated the guard, pointing toward a cell with an opaque door, a small window on the top, through it Dean could see a tall, tan-skinned man with bright blue eyes, not as innocent as they would seem, apparently. Dean nodded quickly, snapping out of his thoughts as he followed the guard to his new home. Watching the key turn, Dean trembled slightly in anticipation; what would this strangely handsome man be like? Maybe he could be the typical prison archetype, gruff and mean with a weapon on him at all times, or maybe he’d be nice. Maybe this man was only in here for a petty crime, or, like Dean, he may be here for a crime he didn’t actually commit. Anyways, Dean thought, prison wasn’t meant to be fun anyhow, so he was sure that this man wouldn’t be too nice.

      As Dean stepped into the cell and the guard closed the door, the other man grinned at him, his teeth showing.  _Damn he has a nice smile_ Dean thought, reaching his hand out in front of himself in a friendly greeting. Dean honestly didn’t know what to expect from this man, would he even take the handshake? How long has it been since he had seen another person? This cell looked pretty heavy, had this man even gone outside since he got here? Would Dean be able to go out into the yard? These questions were buzzing through Deans mind like sparks on metal, singing hot and quick to come-and-go.

     “Hey, names Dean.” He said, trying to act casually, which was probably idiotic considering there was nothing casual about being in prison.

     “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel.” The other man said, taking Deans hand firmly, shaking it slowly. “I’m known around here very well, I’m surprised they decided you were safe in here with me.” He commented, his grip leaving Dean’s hand.

     Castiel was in here for a murder he committed during a bar-fight, and he was in here for life without parole. Inside the prison, Castiel was known for killing anybody who fucked with him. Usually the guards would put the angriest, nastiest, and most violent prisoners in with Castiel to get them killed off, claiming they “didn’t know” and that “Castiel seemed like he was changing.” But this green-eyed sandy-haired prettyboy was new, and frankly Castiel had no idea what to do with him.

     “Not sure, is that good or bad?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in curiousity. “You being known around here, I mean.”

     “Good for me, but for you, I’m unsure whether it’s good or bad.” Castiel commented, grinning slightly as his eyes raked up and down Dean’s figure. _Pretty._

     Dean let out a forced chuckle, looking around the room to find a toilet in the corner, and a bunkbed on the side of the room. Nothing else. The room was barren, which unnerved Dean to an extent. His face pursed up and he bit the insides of his cheeks nervously, would he really have to go to the bathroom in front of this man? Surely they’d let him use other bathrooms, right? They had to..they can’t make him pee in front of another person, he hopes so at least.

     “You’ll get used to being in here, I’m sure.” Castiel commented, noticing Dean’s expression as soon as it appeared. Castiel walked back to the bed, seating himself on the bottom bunk as if it were his home. Technically it was, but it shouldn’t feel homely in here, even to someone who had been here for a while, Dean thought. Meanwhile, Castiel was trying to think of what he could do with this new prisoner.

     “So, I get top bunk right?” Dean asked nervously, hoping Castiel wouldn’t be the type of person to make him sleep on the floor.

     “Yes, you can have the top bunk.” He said, gesturing up to the bed above him.

     Dean tossed the duffle bag full of supplies onto the bunk and climbed up, leaning back against the wall. “So…What do we do now? Just sit around? Is there yard time? When’s lunch? Wha-“

     Dean was cut off by Castiel. “You’re very chatty, aren’t you Dean?” Castiel said, less of a question and more like a statement. “But, to answer your questions, yes we do just sit around. We get yard time once a day for half an hour. Lunch is in two hours.”

     Dean didn’t even realize he was talking out loud, blushing at Castiel’s remarks. Maybe he was too chatty.. Would Castiel allow him to talk that much? What would happen if he were to ignore Castiel and talk anyways? Dean shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Castiel hadn’t even made any rules, so Dean was in the clear _for now_.

     “I can wake you when it’s about lunchtime, Dean, you should sleep.” Castiel said, still pondering about what he could do with this gorgeous man above his bed. “The first few days can be very taxing, and I think its best that you rest up.”

     “Yeah, alright, thanks Cas.” Dean said, not catching the nickname he just gave this potentially dangerous man.

     Castiel caught it though, smiling to himself silently.


End file.
